Dawnpelt
Dawnpelt is a light cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes . History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :Dawnkit, along with her two brothers, Flamekit and Tigerkit, doesn't make an appearance, but she and her siblings are mentioned by Blackstar at a Gathering as Tawnypelt's new litter of kits. The senior warriors are moved about Tawnypelt naming her son Tigerkit after her father, Tigerstar, because they remember who he was and what he did. Outcast :She appears with her brothers, Tigerkit and Flamekit, in the ShadowClan nursery, when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw of ThunderClan arrive, asking Tawnypelt to go to the mountains with them. Dawnkit leads a play attack on Lionpaw, which he mistakes for an actual attack, until he realizes that they are only playing. Tawnypelt refers to her as "the one asking for a cuff around the ear." :When their mother tells them she will be leaving, they somber up and beg her not to go, or to at least take them with her. Tawnypelt tells Snowbird, another ShadowClan queen, to watch them very carefully, and she flicks Dawnkit over the ear on her way out. :Tawnypelt comments to Squirrelflight on the journey that Dawnkit looks to be the best fighter out of her kits, but doesn't listen to what any cat tells her to do. Squirrelflight counsels Tawnypelt that Dawnkit will learn to listen, because all kits do when they get a mentor. Eclipse :When Hollypaw goes to ask Blackstar for help against the battle with WindClan, she almost trips over Dawnkit and her siblings. Hollypaw purrs at the sight of the kits' fluffy tails. Dawnkit is brought to a yew bush, the ShadowClan nursery, by her mother along with Tigerkit and Flamekit and given to Snowbird while Tawnypelt goes to help ThunderClan. Dawnkit is heard giving a muffled goodbye to her mother, who says she'll be back if StarClan wills it. :Dawnkit is seen in ShadowClan when Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw get taken to the camp. She seems to be more interested in Hollypaw than the other two apprentices. She wrestles with Tigerkit when they first arrive until she notices Sol. She asks who he is, but Tawnypelt sends them off to the nursery, ignoring Dawnkit's protest. Long Shadows :Dawnkit is now an apprentice and goes by the name of Dawnpaw. Her mentor is Ivytail. :She, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw are taken to ThunderClan with Tawnypelt after ShadowClan stops believing in StarClan because Tawnypelt doesn't want her kits to be raised in a Clan that doesn't believe in StarClan. She is reluctant to be a part of ThunderClan, but accepts it. She expresses the ideas Sol has been teaching ShadowClan when she and her siblings take the best prey for themselves and leave the other pieces lying on the muddy ground. Her reluctancy is shown by making such comments like: "I wish we were back sleeping on nice soft pine needles!" Her temporary mentor is Spiderleg. She, like her siblings, does not understand ThunderClan fighting and hunting techniques and constantly asks questions that other cats find ignorant. :Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw help Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf send a fake sign to Blackstar and Littlecloud. She is reluctant, but the others ask her whether she wants to save ShadowClan or not. After the "fake" sign, which became real when both Raggedstar and Runningnose from StarClan showed up, is finished, Blackstar drives Sol out from ShadowClan, and she, her brothers, and mother return to ShadowClan. Sunrise : Upon returning to ShadowClan, Dawnpaw receives Ivytail for her mentor. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice'' :Dawnpaw is now a warrior newly named Dawnpelt. Her brother's new warrior name is Tigerheart and her other brother's full medicine cat name is Flametail. :She is seen at the Gathering, volunteering to go see what has blocked the water from the lake. Dawnpelt is later seen congratulating her brother, Tigerheart, when he returns from unblocking the water. She mentioned that she had just been down to the lake, and saw that it was refilling. At the end of the book it is thought by Lionblaze and Jayfeather that her brother, Tigerheart, is to be a chosen cat from the Dark Forest to fight in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. ''Fading Echoes :Dawnpelt is in the battle against ThunderClan. She begins to fight Dovepaw. She easily beats her because she is distracted by Ivypaw, and pins her to sink her teeth into her neck. Lionblaze comes to help and the two of them finish her. She leaves with the rest of ShadowClan after Russetfur dies and Blackstar gives ThunderClan back the clearing. Night Whispers :Dawnpelt and Tigerheart are play-fighting about who will be deputy when Rowanclaw becomes leader. They both declare themselves as the next deputy. Rowanclaw playfully comments on how he already has rivals, while Tawnypelt tries to break up them up. When ShadowClan discusses the loss and comes to a conclusion, she is the first cat to say to try out what they're doing. :Dawnpelt helps Flametail go out for herbs and she discovers them hidden beneath the snow. Flametail gets a vision of her drowning. He tries to save her, only finding that she is okay. He notes how it is one of the same visions he'd been getting. :Later, Flametail, her brother, drowns when the ice cracks because he does not know how to swim, despite Jayfeather trying to save him until Rock stops him. Sign of the Moon : Trivia *She was first described as a gray she-cat, but this is later changed to her current cream color.Revealed in ''Outcast, page 128 *She has SkyClan blood, because her great-grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister and because her grandfather, Tigerstar, is a descendent of Gorseclaw.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *She has ThunderClan blood, because her mother was born in ThunderClan Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Mother: :Tawnypelt: Brothers: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Tigerheart: Grandfather: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 225 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Aunts: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Status Unknown Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters